Aftermath
by Dragoncat
Summary: The Nosis Incident begins to take its toll on Zeta. Can Ro help him through this? And what will Bennet do, now that he's the only agent who knows the truth? And now, the story is FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own The Zeta Project; so suing me will surely be a waste of both your time and mine! This is my first fan fic, so I hope you like it.  
  
Note: Thoughts are indicated by .  
  
Chapter One  
  
He's gone. Dr. Selig is gone.  
  
As Zee watches the sun setting over the sea, Ro watches Zee. The ride back to the mainland was quiet. So much has happened in such a short while. First, they finally catch up to Dr. Selig, only to find it wasn't really Dr. Selig, but Dr. Edmund, who designed Zee holomorphics. But thanks to him, they were able to get to this 'Floating Fortress', where Zee was born. And there he was: Dr. Selig himself. Right then and there, he told them how he had planted the mystery module in Zee's head. He wanted Zee to have a conscience so he could rethink his programming. Ro secretly found herself wishing that Agent Bennet and his agents were there to hear this, to make them rethink their objective. But then everything began to explode around them. Zee never had the chance to tell him who he was.  
  
And then the unthinkable happened; that Brother's Day guy fired a lucky shot at Dr. Selig's escape pod, and there was nothing Zee could do to stop it. Ro will never forget the look on Zee's face as the pod crashed. Even now, as he stares out into the sea, Ro still sees the expression in his blue eyes. She's seen that look before. In fact, she's had that look a few times in her life before. It is the look of someone on the verge of tears, the look of someone who has just lost everything.  
  
Ro thinks back to the promise she made while in their escape pod. Don't worry, Zee. We'll find a way. But as she looks at Zee in the state he's in, she finds herself faced with a new dilemma. She can tell Zee is feeling miserable about what happened out there. She too is on the verge of tears, but she holds them back. If Zee sees her cry, he too will want to cry. But since he can't, he'll feel all the more worse for it.  
  
He's gone. This is all Zee can think about right now as he stares into the sea that claimed his creator's life. One minute he was right in front of him, telling him everything about the module and the next he was gone, his pod crashing into the ocean. Why did it have to end like that? All he wanted was to talk to him, to explain how he and Ro have been looking all over for him. If only Dr. Selig was still alive, he'd be talking to Bennet, asking him to call off his agents. Then we'd know what kind of plans he had in store for me. If only the ship hadn't exploded. If only the escape pod hadn't crashed. If only.  
  
"Zee?"  
  
If only I'd.  
  
"Zee! Snap out of it!"  
  
Zee suddenly finds himself face-to-face with Ro, and the worried look she has on her face leaves him at a loss for words.  
  
Ro sighs, and then she gives him a soft smile as she puts a hand to his cheek. "Come on," she says softly. "It's getting late. We should find a place to stay for the night. We'll think better in the morning." She holds his hand as they walk from the pier.  
  
We'll think better in the morning. Zee usually believes everything Ro says, but right now he's not completely sure about that. The image of Dr. Selig, his creator, his father, crashing in the water continues to plague his mind as he walks with Ro through the city streets.  
  
Once they enter their room, Ro sits on the bed as Zee heads for the window and continues to stare out into the sea with the same sad look on his face. Ro begins to regret having a room with an ocean view. Ro knows he's mourning the loss of Dr. Selig, but what can she say to him to help him feel better? Dr. Selig was their best chance, their only chance, of proving Zee's innocence. He was the only one who knew about that mystery module, Zee's built-in conscience. And now that he's gone. There must be another way. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
So it was Dr. Selig all along, Agent Bennet thinks as he sits at his desk. He has just finished locking away Titus Sweete, who even behind bars was gloating over destroying the Nosis and shooting down Dr. Selig. He has the gall to call himself a martyr. All the while Bennet thought Zeta was reprogrammed by Brother's Day, it turns out his own creator had him reprogrammed from the very beginning.  
  
.I never had the stomach for building weapons, so I put an extra module in Zeta. A conscience, to make him rethink his programming. Imagine if the government knew what I was doing on their time. They'd have stopped me.  
  
Bennet couldn't argue with that. Selig may have been Zeta's creator, but Zeta was, still is, government property. That kind of tampering would have been seen as espionage, treason. Being arrested would have been the least of his worries.  
  
.The module never activated. Zeta became a killer like the rest of them. It's a shame. I had plans for that one.  
  
Those may be his last words. If he only knew. It was that module of his that kept the scientists from reprogramming Zeta when they finally had the chance. Bennet remembers that incident all too well. All attempts to work around that module led to Zeta going out of control. He broke loose and went on a rampage, destroying everything in his path. All that high-tech, expensive technology at our disposal, and what did it take to stop him? It took the Rowen girl, of all people, screaming at me over the loudspeakers.  
  
.I'm alive because of him. Zee is gentle and kind.  
  
Your voice. I heard your voice.  
  
How was Bennet supposed to explain that? What kind of control does that girl have over Zeta? It made no sense to him then, but now, he wonders. If that module gives him a conscience, could it be giving him emotions as well? After all, didn't Zeta beg and plead with us not to erase his mind, like a man afraid for his very life.?  
  
No! Don't do this to me... Please don't take my memories away!  
  
There was fear in Zeta's voice, no doubt about it, and he fought the erasure at every step, determined not to be reprogrammed. It seemed he especially wanted to hang on to his memories of Rowen. He shudders to think about the ideas she's been putting into that robot's head. It's amazing how a simple street kid was able to infiltrate a top-secret base and subdue a malfunctioning robot all by herself. He'd never admit it out loud, but she'd make a really good spy.  
  
But still, how was she able to do it? How could she have such an effect on a machine, even one with a conscience? Could it be possible that they've formed a bond? If he can understand fear, could he also.? No, that's crazy! Zeta is a robot, for crying out loud. It's just not possible. is it? If only Selig was still alive, he'd be explaining about that module of his to Commander Lemac right now.  
  
Bennet's train of thought is interrupted by the phone's ringing. "This is Agent Bennet. Are you sure it's them? Well, just observe for now. You heard me! I said 'observe'. Do not even think about going near them until I say so, understand?" He nearly slams the phone down.  
  
One thing is for certain: Bennet has to think long and hard about what he should do now. Commander Lemac is going to want answers, and he needs to make a decision real soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
In a cold, dark space, Zeta finds he is alone, in his robot form. He tries to holomorph into Zee before looking for Ro, but he can't. His holomorphic abilities won't respond. He is still a robot.  
  
"What do you expect, Zeta?" Agent Bennet's voice emerges from the darkness. "You can pretend to be human all you like, but deep inside you'll always be a machine. a machine that was supposed to follow orders. What were your orders, Zeta?"  
  
Zeta looks around, but he can't see anything through the darkness. He can't even see the floor below him.  
  
"What were your orders, Zeta?"  
  
"Where are you, Bennet? Show yourself!"  
  
"What were your orders, Zeta? What were you supposed to do?"  
  
Zeta sighs and answers, "I was supposed to infiltrate Brother's Day, but."  
  
"But you didn't do it, did you? Instead, you ran. And now, Dr. Selig is gone, because of you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't deny it, Zeta. If you had done your job in the first place, none of this would have happened. The Nosis would not have blown up, Rowen would not be a wanted fugitive, and Dr. Selig would still be alive if you had just done your job!"  
  
"No! It wasn't like that!"  
  
"This is your fault, Zeta." "No!"  
  
"It's your fault, Zeta."  
  
"No!" Zeta tries to run, but as he takes one step he falls into the darkness, all the while Bennet continues to blame him.  
  
"No.!"  
  
"Zee?"  
  
For a moment he thought he heard Ro's voice just before he feels himself hitting the ground. He is momentarily stunned, unable to move. He is still surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Zee! Zee, can you hear me?"  
  
Ro's voice becomes louder. Zeta wants to get up, but he can't seem to move. I can't let Ro see me like this. She'd be so scared. She worries enough as it is. Why can't I get up?  
  
"And let's not forget your little friend, and all the times you've put her in danger." Bennet's voice returns. "It's just a matter of time before."  
  
"No! I'd never hurt her!" Zeta tries to move, but he feels weighted down, trapped under the darkness. He tries to listen for Ro, but Bennet continues to intervene, and the darkness feels heavier as it closes around him, smothering him, suffocating him.  
  
"You wouldn't be hurting her now if you had just done your job."  
  
"I'd never hurt her. Never! If anything happens to her."  
  
"It will be your fault."  
  
"Zee?" Ro's voice returns.  
  
"It's your fault. your fault. your fault."  
  
"Zee! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Ro's voice becomes louder again, and now, he's able to see Ro's face emerge from the darkness. Despite being flat on his back, he's relieved to see Ro instead of Bennet.  
  
"Please, Zee. Wake up! You're having a nightmare."  
  
And now the darkness fades away, and Zee can see Ro more clearly now. It looks like they're in some kind of room, and he's flat on the floor next to a toppled chair, but what matters more to Zee right now is Ro, kneeling beside him with that same look of worry on her face. It saddens him to see her like that.  
  
Ro sighs with relief as she sees Zee's eyes light up. She gently holds his hand in hers and asks, "Zee? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
  
"Ro. It. it was."  
  
Ro gently massages Zee's hand. Whether he can actually feel it or not doesn't matter to her right now. "It was just a bad dream, Zee. Everything's alright."  
  
With a shaky, trembling voice, he whispers, "It was. my fault, Ro. It was all my fault." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Zee continues to lie on the floor, only this time, at Ro's persistence, with a pillow and a blanket. Ro, on the other hand, sits on her bed, unable to sleep. She watches over Zee as she tries to figure out what kind of nightmare he had to make him react the way he did. He was always so calm and collective in the face of danger, a pillar of strength. But that dream he just had made him freak out in a way she didn't think was possible for a robot. After running together for almost two years, she had finally gotten used to Zee's snoring, but tonight she woke up to Zee screaming like a scared child. That must have been some nightmare.  
  
What worries Ro even more is that Zee wouldn't tell her what the nightmare was about. He would only say that it was his fault. What was your fault, Zee? What happened? Ro begins to wonder if it had anything to do with what happened to Selig. After everything they went through just to find him, he ended up losing his life. And this time, Zee was not able to save him. And to top it all off, the Nosis, the place where Zee was born was destroyed. Zee hasn't been able to smile since. Are you blaming yourself for Selig's death? Is this what your nightmare was about?  
  
Now that Zee's snoring is maintaining a steady rhythm, she hopes he stays that way while she goes to the computer on the desk across the room. Zee's present state of mind can only be leading to one thing. Using an encyclopedia website, she looks up the word 'Depression'. It reads:  
  
^^Depression (psychology): mental illness in which a person experiences deep, unshakable sadness and diminished interest in nearly all activities. People also use the term 'depression' to describe the temporary sadness, loneliness, or blues that everyone feels from time to time.^^  
  
Okay, so this could be temporary. Zee's nightmare could have been just a one-time thing. After all, I've had nightmares too. Ro takes a quick glance at Zee, still snoring soundly. Maybe now, I can get some sleep as well. She's about to sign out when she notices:  
  
^^People with depression often experience feelings of worthlessness, helplessness, guilt and self-blame. They may interpret a minor failing on their part as a sign of incompetence or interpret minor criticism as condemnation. Some depressed people complain of being spiritually or morally dead. The mirror seems to reflect someone ugly and repulsive. Even a competent and decent person may feel deficient, cruel, stupid, phony, or guilty of having deceived others. People with major depression may experience such extreme emotional pain that they consider or attempt suicide. At least 15 percent of seriously depressed people commit suicide, and many more attempt it.^^  
  
A new sense of dread runs up and down Ro's spine. Zee didn't smile once since the Nosis incident, and just now he woke up from a nightmare saying it was all his fault. Robots having nightmares are kind of unheard of. But she will not forget how his screaming woke her up in time to see him collapse on the floor. It reminds her of when he passed out while Krick the bounty hunter was chasing them. It was as though he slipped into a coma; a prolonged reaction to Bennet erasing his brain. She couldn't stand to see it happen again. But Zee wouldn't shut himself down over a nightmare, would he? She scrolls up and down the page and notices:  
  
^^Depressed people may also have difficulty thinking, poor concentration, and problems with memory.^^  
  
That's it! That's the answer!   
  
  
  
Author's Note: I wish to acknowledge ^^Encarta.msn.com^^ for the information on 'Depression' used for this chapter. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ro is the first to wake up. She looks at the clock on the bedside table. Good grief! 7:30?! She looks over to the floor to see Zee, still on the floor, still snoring. Zee has never overslept before. What if Bennet was to knock on the door with the morning paper? I guess it's up to me to get things moving. Well, at least he's not having another nightmare. She goes into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"Was it worth it, Zeta?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Was it worth disobeying orders, Zeta?" Bennet's voice seeps through the darkness once again to torment Zee, and the darkness continues to weigh him down, unable to escape. "If you had only followed orders, this wouldn't be happening. Such a shame, isn't it?"  
  
"It's a shame how things turned out." And now Dr. Selig's voice joins in the taunting. Zee desperately tries to move; trying to locate his creator, but the darkness is hiding him, and will not allow Zee to move another inch.  
  
"Dr. Selig? Help me. Please help me!"  
  
"Shame... I had plans for that one..." And now Selig's voice fades away, leaving Zeta alone... with Bennet.  
  
"You see, Zeta? What more proof do you need?"  
  
"Dr. Selig! Come back! Help me, please!"  
  
"It's too late, Zeta. He's gone... thanks to you."  
  
"No! Stop it!"  
  
"Are you still in denial? Think about this: You were supposed to infiltrate Brother's Day, but instead you ran. Brother's Day destroyed the Nosis and killed Dr. Selig. How can you say you're not responsible?"  
  
"It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Shame..." Dr. Selig's voice returns one more time.  
  
"No! Dr. Selig! Please!"  
  
"Admit it, Zeta. It's your fault. You did this to him. How much longer before you do it to Ro?"  
  
Why can't he understand? I'd never hurt Ro. I... I... "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!" Zeta suddenly sits up through the heavy darkness, and finds himself face-to-face with Ro as she gently shakes his shoulders.  
  
"Zee! Zee! Wake up!"  
  
"Ro...!" Zee looks around to see if Bennet's still about, but there's no sign of him, or the darkness. Then he faces Ro, and slowly puts a hand to her face, to stroke her cheek, to make sure she's real. "Ro? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Zee, it's me. I'm here for you."  
  
"You're here? You're really here?" Zee had to make absolutely sure he wasn't dreaming again. Using both hands, he gently cups her face, hoping with all his might that she won't fade away. He couldn't bear to see her vanish in the darkness. She was all he had left. He looks into her eyes - such beautiful, blue eyes - and with his voice still shaking, he asks, "Will you help me? Please?"  
  
Now she looks into his eyes. They're filled with such pain and sorrow. They look as though tears could form at any second. Good thing I've got a plan. With a gentle smile she answers, "Yes, Zee. Of course I'll help you."  
  
That's all he needs to hear. As he lies back down on the floor, he gently pulls her towards him. Oblivious to the sunlight creeping through the windows, Zee holds Ro safe and secure to his body, suddenly feeling a sense of warmth in his chest. Is this possible? It's as though I can... feel her? It's strange, and yet nice. Now he closes his eyes, wishing that Bennet would stop tormenting him and let him sleep. Why won't he leave us alone? I don't want to kill anymore. I never really liked killing. I want to be free. I want to learn about life, to smell roses, and I want to be with Ro. Please... Why can't I just stay with Ro?  
  
As Zee drifts back to sleep, Ro finds herself in an awkward position. If her plan is going to work, they have to get going before Bennet catches up to them. But as Zee holds her like this, his snoring seems different. His rhythm is so irregular. In fact, it sounds more like... crying? She lifts her head to look at Zee's face and finds herself staring at a small tear emerging through his dark eye socket. He's crying in his sleep! He's really crying!  
  
Even though Ro feels a little bit like a teddy bear, she decides to let Zee have this moment. After everything he's been through, a good cry may be just what he needs.  
  
Besides, the Ground Wire won't be open for another hour. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
About half an hour later, Zee is no longer crying, and his snoring returns to a normal rhythm. He even relaxes his arms, allowing Ro a chance to move about and stretch her body. After brushing her hair as quickly as she can, she gently shakes his shoulders again. "Zee, it's time to wake up now."  
  
Zee slowly opens his eyes, relieved to see Ro in front of him again. "Ro..."  
  
"Let's rise and shine now. We need to get going."  
  
Zee stands up, holomorphs into his human form, and then he notices the clock. "8:10! I've never taken this long to recharge before."  
  
"Well, Zee, you did have a rough night. Those must have been some nightmares." Ro suddenly notices the look on Zee's face turn to shame at the mention of his nightmares. Ro holds one of his hands and says, "Zee, I'm here for you, remember? Talk to me! Let me help you."  
  
Zee would rather not worry Ro, but as he looks into her deep blue eyes, he realizes that Ro's already worried about him. How it saddens him to see her like this. So he closes his eyes and says, "It was Bennet. He kept saying that it was my fault everything happened the way it did. It sort of makes sense. If I had just followed orders when I had the chance, Brother's Day wouldn't have destroyed the Nosis, and Dr. Selig would still be alive. Even Dr. Selig was ashamed of me. And then, I'd hear your voice bringing me back, just like before. But then I'd be reminded of all the times your life has been in danger because of me..."  
  
"Zeta! Listen to me!" Zee is startled for a moment. It's not like Ro to call him 'Zeta'. Now that Ro has his attention, she continues, "This is not your fault, and I can prove it. Think about this: Bennet and the NSA believe you were reprogrammed by terrorists, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, Selig said he placed that module in you while you were being made. You had been reprogrammed from the very start. The problem was he didn't tell anyone about the module, not even you. If he hadn't kept it such a big secret, he could have been notified about your change in behavior."  
  
"But Ro, I had killed people before meeting Eugene Dolan. If he was innocent, the others could have been as well."  
  
"Zee, the only reason the module didn't activate before Dolan was because you had no proof that any of the others were innocent. Do you remember how you found out Dolan was innocent?"  
  
Zee takes a moment to search his memory banks. "Yes. I heard Sweete say Dolan was 'an innocent pencil-pusher', that he didn't know anything."  
  
"Okay. Now what proof do you have that your other targets were innocent?"  
  
Zee searches his memory banks again, looking for something, anything that could have stopped him from killing them. After a few moments he says, "None."  
  
"So to your knowledge, you destroyed people who were guilty. And once you discovered Dolan was innocent, the module kicked in, making you realize that killing an innocent man was wrong. You've been programmed to understand right from wrong. And you've been doing it ever since. Every time you notice something wrong, you'd do something to make it right. That's how we first met, remember? Zee, I'd be dead if not for you."  
  
Zee remembers. She refused to help rob a bank because she didn't want to hurt anyone any more than he did. He couldn't let that thug shoot her, so he came to her aid and ended up getting shot instead. She, in turn, saved him from being captured by the agents in his damaged state. She's been by my side ever since, teaching me how to think like a human, and even treating me like one, even when I'm in my robot form. She's been wonderful to me. "But, Dr. Selig is gone. Bennet will never believe me. I can't prove anything Selig said to us."  
  
"Yes, you can. Remember how you showed me what went on in that lab when you. lost control of yourself? Those images came from your memory. Our encounter with Selig is in your memories as well. What if you were to download a copy of that onto a disc? We could send a copy to Bennet, and he could see for himself what Selig said about that module."  
  
For the first time since the Nosis exploded Zee smiles. And seeing him smile gives Ro such a relief that she smiles also. For her, it's a sign that Zee may be overcoming his bout with depression, and she no longer has to fear the worst. For him, it's another sign that Ro is the best thing to happen to him, for she made him realize that there was still hope for him in a way that no one else ever thought of.  
  
She also made him realize how much he loves her.  
  
Without warning, he gently grabs Ro and hugs her, saying, "Thank you, Ro. Once again, you've given me hope." As he holds her, in spite of his titanium body, he is filled with a sense of warmth and softness as his hands slowly massages her back. Zee is more convinced than before that he can feel her, which adds even more pleasure to this moment. Ro feels another case of Teddy Bear Syndrome coming on, but she doesn't let it bother her. It's not like he's crushing her. In fact, it feels nice being held like this. So she allows him to have this moment as well.  
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby building, someone watches this scene through binoculars with green lenses. And they are the only things keeping his eyes from popping out of his head. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Ro doesn't have a problem with hugging her robot friend, but Zee has been holding her for nearly ten minutes, and so far, he shows no indication of letting go.  
  
"Uh, Zee... we need to get going."  
  
It takes a few seconds for Zee to notice the clock and see how much time they've lost. He slowly puts her down saying, "Oh! I'm sorry."  
  
Ro's smile assures him that everything's alright. And as they leave their hotel room, they remain unaware of the spy, who is slightly dumbstruck from the scene he just witnessed.  
  
I've seen it, but I don't believe it!  
  
The walk to the Ground Wire, located near the center of town, is quiet and uneventful. It gives Zee a chance to think about what's happening to him. These sensations are so new to him. He's touched a lot of people, but he's never actually felt them like this. Even now, as he holds Ro's hand, he can sense the warmth creeping up his arm. It's such a wonderful feeling, and he doesn't want it to end. There is no doubt in his mind that he loves her. I should tell her I love her, but how would she react?  
  
"Zee? We're here." Ro guides a slightly startled Zee into the Ground Wire. Outside, behind a nearby tree, their mysterious observer holds his holo- viewers in one hand and his cell-phone in the other.  
  
"Zeta and the girl have just entered the Ground Wire. If we hurry, we can surround the place... Are you sure about this, sir? This could be our big... Yes, sir. Whatever you say." With a deep sign, he hangs up and waits outside. I don't get it. This is my best chance to nab them, and he says to just keep observing. What is going on with him?  
  
Ro buys herself a root beer-cherry-cola and then hurries back to Zee, who sits quietly in front of a computer as he copies his memories onto a file to be downloaded onto discs. Ro has purchased three discs for this task: one for Bennet; one for Casey, her brother; and one for them to keep. She figures that should they run into another of Zee's scientists, they could show him Dr. Selig's last words and verify them; to act as a 'character witness' in case the NSA thinks the disc is a fake.  
  
Dr. Selig's last words. He still finds it hard to accept that his creator, his father, is gone forever. As he scans the images of Dr. Selig, his eyes are once again filled with sadness, and he begins to sigh heavily. Suddenly he feels his hand being squeezed. It's Ro, and as he looks into her eyes filled with warmth and understanding, he realizes that in her own special way, she loves him too. With that in mind, he's able to smile again.  
  
Meanwhile, the spy is sitting at a nearby table, completely beside himself. Would you look at them? It's like watching a soap opera. All that's missing is the kiss scene... and it looks like they're going to do it any second.   
  
He knows he was ordered to watch them and nothing else, but Agent West can no longer stand by and watch these two do the unthinkable. Besides, if he brings them in, it could mean a commendation, maybe even a promotion... or at least be taken seriously once in a while.  
  
"Don't move a muscle." West suddenly finds Bennet's hand on his shoulder. Rather than risk his boss yelling at him... again, he holds his position and watches Bennet slowly approach the two fugitives. West prepares himself, expecting to join in the chase once they spot Bennet walking towards them, but much to his surprise, just as they're rising from their seats, Bennet raises his hands in the surrender position.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Bennet says as he approaches them, "I know about Selig's module. Believe it or not, I was there. I heard the whole conversation." He notices the image of Selig still on the screen and the discs. No doubt they're copies from Zeta's memory banks. Now why didn't I think of that?   
  
Zee takes one of the disks and hands it to Bennet. Since he knows what Selig said that day, there's no reason for him to think it's fake. "I've downloaded everything, including the Dolan assignment."  
  
Ro asks, "What will you do now?"  
  
"Well, at first I wasn't sure what to do. After all, who ever heard of a robot with a conscience, or emotions for that matter? We truly believed Zeta was reprogrammed by Brother's Day. When a robot stops following orders during an assignment, we have no choice but to assume the worst. That's how it is in this business. With Dr. Selig keeping that module of his a secret, we thought he was under Brother's Day's control. But now that you've given me this, it makes my next decision easier."  
  
Zee and Ro brace themselves as Bennet says, "We'll be examining this disc from top to bottom. In the meantime, I've decided to place Zeta in your custody, Miss Rowen. That means you'll be responsible for him, but I have a feeling you'll take good care of him." As he turns to leave he adds, "But don't be surprised if we check up on you now and then, just in case." He then heads toward the exit, with a stupefied Agent West following behind.  
  
Hearing this from Bennet was enough to put even Zee in a state of shock. Bennet is allowing me to stay with Ro? After being chased all this time, was it finally over? No more being chased by NSA? No more bounty hunters? No more wanted posters? Zee returns to the computer and scans the Federal Warrant List. Their pictures are nowhere to be found. It's over. The nightmare is over.  
  
"Congratulations, Zee," Ro says as she hugs his waist, "Dr. Selig proved your innocence after all." And she couldn't be more relieved.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you." He is no longer government property. He's allowed to stay with Ro, she who made it all possible. And now, as he savors the warmth coming from Ro's hug, all feelings of misery and shame are replaced with relief, happiness. and love. As soon as Ro releases her hug on Zee, he returns the hug with one of his own, lifting her off the ground so he can stroke her cheek with his own, and whispers into her ear, "I love you, Ro. I love you so much".  
  
Ro is shocked for a moment. He loves me? Does he really understand what he's saying? But then again, no one has ever said that to her before. For as long as she can remember she's been an outcast, never fitting in anywhere. Then Zee came into her life and showed sincere concern for her. He even taught her something about caring for others. Even now, being held against his titanium body, she feels so comfortable with him. She can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. And as she looks into his eyes, and sees the look of love on his face, she knows deep in her heart that Zee would never lie to her. With that in mind, she hears herself saying, "I love you, too."  
  
And now, Agent West returns to retrieve the holo-viewers he left behind, just in time to join the gawking audience observing the long-awaited kiss scene. Even the robot waiters are at a standstill. West is frozen on the spot, with eyes wide open, until Bennet comes behind him and says, "I dare you to report this."  
  
The following night, Zee sleeps peacefully on the bed. Now that Bennet is no longer a threat, and being able to feel Ro sleeping comfortably by his side, he isn't having any more nightmares. There's no reason for him to feel depressed any longer.  
  
The End  
  
There it is, folks! My first fan fic. I hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to read and review while I see about conjuring up some more masterpieces. 


End file.
